housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Moonstone
=Stats= =Tips= Spectra Versus Moonstone's Creeping Twin Bolt and Kaleidoscopic Moonlight can be particularly effective against wave 1 and 2 enemy princesses, but she does not offer much on Wave 3's spectra boss, who is immune to HP-based damage. Raid Moonstone does not have much use in Raid either, neither Creeping Twin Bolt nor Kaleidoscopic Moonlight deals much damage to Dzi, who is also immune to the latter's HP-based damage. Arena Moonstone is a very strong source of magic damage in Arena, in addition to great crowd control and survival rate. There are no immunities to Paralysis as of now, so Creeping Twin Bolt is very strong. Kaleidoscopic Moonlight is a very strong area nuke, removing a total of 100% HP damage from 5 enemies per cast. Equipment *Weapon - As per usual, Agility is the default best bonus stat for Moonstone, either equip one or both weapons with Agility. Critical is also suitable as it benefits Kaleidoscopic Moonlight rather drastically. *Armor - As there is no real benefit from normal attacks, double HP is the best armor bonus for Moonstone. =Profile= Quotes Trivia Moonstone is the birthstone of June and is the Florida State Gemstone since 1970 to commemorate the Moon landings. Moonstone represents longevity, wealth, tranquility and femininity. Moonstone is the most well-known gemstone variety of orthoclase feldspar, a potassium aluminum silicate. It is a transparent to opaque oligoclase, a variety of plagioclase albite and sheet mica. Moonstone is known to exhibit a distinct sheen under certain lighting conditions, and it is the sheen which renders moonstone one of the most remarkable gemstones available today. In fact, its name is owed to the almost magical, bluish white shimmer it exhibits, which closely resembles that of the moon. Gemologists refer to the shimmering optical phenomena as 'adularescence'. The optical effect of adularescence is a result of moonstone's unique structural pattern. Tiny inclusions of albite, a sodium aluminum silicate, are intermixed with host rock layers of orthoclase, a potassium aluminum silicate. The alternating layers of different feldspars form a lamellar (scaly) structure which causes the interference of light as it enters the stone. Thin layers of alternating silicates tend to refract more attractive and colorful sheens, whereas thick layers of silicates produce less attractive, white to colorless sheens. As light enters the stone, it is refracted and scattered, producing an extremely unique and attractive play of both color and light. With moonstone, the aura of light actually appears to glow from deep within the surface of the stone. Moonstone has been used in jewelry for millennia, including ancient civilizations. The Romans admired moonstone, as they believed it was born from solidified rays of the Moon. Both the Romans and Greeks associated moonstone with their lunar deities. Moonstone was extremely popular in the times of "Art Nouveau", which took place more than 100 years ago. It was used to decorate a striking amount of pieces of gemstone jewelry created by the famous French Master-Goldsmith, René Lalique, as well as many of his contemporaries. His rare pieces are typically only found in museums or in well-guarded private collections.